


Warm up

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, working out differences AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl/Shane fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm up

Winter is falling over them all faster and faster with each day that comes, the weather takes a turn for the worse and though no one will admit to it, they all know the rain is much needed. It gets colder; meaning that going on runs for clothing becomes almost as vital as ones for medicine, tools or supplies. Daryl finds himself on one of the now vital clothing runs when the storm kicks in, fortunately he’s returning back to the prison as the rain begins to fall, and automatically he’s driving more cautiously on the bike. The rain falls quickly, thunder barking in the sky behind him as he gets closer to home, the roads gets slicker and it’s with a sigh of relief that he pulls up to the gates of the prison and the doors that are being opened for him.

Those on watch duty scurry back under their shelter by the gates as he carries on up their drive, pulling up the bike by their vehicles and shaking his sodden hair from his face as he dismounts. Snatching up the bags of clothes strapped to the bike he makes his way inside the cellblock, feeling the water drip from his clothing to start making a puddle beneath himself as everyone else greets him.

They’re all inside on days like this, doing the chores as best they could and practically tripping over each other as they all flit back and forth. It’s not exactly comfortable, members talking over each other as they work, trying to find a way to be comfortable without cell block A completely secure yet and work as a group when the Woodbury folk weren’t quite settled in yet. Still, could be worse.

Heading over he tosses the bags on the tabletop, leaving everyone else to open them up and hunt through the clothing for what they want. He didn’t much care himself, but it seemed the promise of new clothing was exciting for others and soon enough more of the women were going through the things he’d brought back and setting them in to piles. Personally Daryl only needs new socks, but heck that could wait if others had more of a need than him.

Waving off the words of thanks he moves past everyone, never one to enjoy crowds and right now there was only one place where he could feel even remotely comfortable. His boots squelch beneath his feet as he walks, sodden with rainwater as the storm rolls in around them, and it’s only when he ducks through the curtain and closes it behind himself that he allows himself to relax a little.

“Well, you look like a drowned rat.”

Giving a small huff of agreement, Daryl can’t help the smile that creeps onto his lips at the sound of Shane’s voice. Glancing down to the puddle growing beneath him he gives a half-hearted shrug and begins toeing off his boots and sopping wet socks. “Feel like one too.” He replies, giving a small grunt of annoyance as he tries to peel off his vest and shirt. Damned things felt like they were stuck to his skin.

“Come here genius.” Shane heads over, not waiting for an answer before helping him out of his clothing. It’s battle but between the two of them they somehow manage to come out triumphant. “You look like you swam back home.” His partner tuts, moving to drape the sopping clothes over a chair in their cell as Daryl struggles to wriggle free from his jeans. “Was it worth it?”

He shrugs a little, finally managing to get the wet denim from his thighs and kicking them off before adding them to the pile of drying clothing. “Got a couple of bagfuls of stuff, everyone seems pretty happy with them.” The thunder rolls outside, only working to emphasise the lightning that flashes above them and Daryl’s not surprised when the lights they’ve only recently got working begin flickering.

There’s no way he’s going to be leaving the prison anytime soon, so he tugs on some sweat pants, shivering a little as the constant chill in the prison washes over him. “Didn’t think to save any for yourself though did you?” Shane shakes his head, coming over with a bundle of fresh clothing and a small smile on his lips. “All your shirts are in the wash after your incident with skinning the deer yesterday.”

“Fuck, forgot about that.” Damned thing had been bloated, stomach gases building up after death until a misplaced blade had caused them to release, quite violently all over himself. He did not envy whoever was on laundry duty. “We not got anything left?” Ducking down he checks under their bunk, shoving aside various books and supplies stashed there to hunt out any clothing that had been kicked out of the way.

“No, you don’t have anything left.” Shane clarifies as the rain pelts down outside, the wind picking up with the storm and leaving Daryl’s skin rippling with goose bumps. “Fortunately for you, I’m willing to share.” A hand runs over his shoulder, gentle and letting him know Shane was there before a shirt is pulled over his head. The fabric is cold but against his chilled body it feels warm, soft and dry enough to be comforting as Shane pulls it down into place, his palms smoothing the fabric over his back.

Smirking a little he leans back into the touch, not surprised when another layer of clothing is pulled into place over his head. The hoodie is far too big for him, something picked up for Shane on a run once, but he’s not complaining as his body finally begins to warm up. “Don’t act as if you don’t enjoy seeing me in your clothes. I know you do, possessive bastard.” Daryl mutters, tugging the sleeves over his still chilled fingers and rubbing them into the soft lining of the hoodie.

Shane chuckles behind him as the lights flicker again, a noise of concern echoing up from the cellblock around them in contrast to his happiness. “I don’t deny it.” His partner tells him, moving away for a second to their sink and snatching up a towel. “You know I can’t help it, seeing you like this helps remind me just how much you’re mine.” Shane tells him whilst pressing a hand to his shoulder in silent warning before the towel is placed on the top of his head.

Firm hands press through the towel, rubbing at his hair roughly to dry it off and Daryl can’t help but squirm a little beneath the touch. They’ve been together over a year now and he still can’t get used to this. Having someone care about him even over the silliest things like having wet hair still felt new, and sometimes it’s difficult to stop the reaction to flinch and pull away that’s been worn into him over the years. But Shane knows him, and there’s no annoyance, his partner just pauses for a moment, gives him time to straighten himself up again before continuing.

It’s not gentle, Shane’s hands go about their work quickly as they dry him off and Daryl can appreciate that, preferring the work to be done as soon as possible. Leaning back against Shane’s chest Daryl lets his partner do as he needs to, closing his eyes as the towel fabric smacks against his face. Through his eyelids he can tell when the lights flicker again and the kids out in the cellblock all squeal a little over it.

When the towel is finally removed and Shane pulls back to add it to the wet clothing pile, Daryl shakes his head, trying to get his hair to settle into something resembling acceptable on his head. “Looks like the weather has put a damper on Rick’s plans to stock up on supplies for the winter.” Shane tells him and Daryl nods in agreement as he climbs onto their bunk, leaning back against the wall and tugging some of their blankets over his chilled feet. “We’ll have to work twice as hard when it lets up to keep on schedule.”

“It ain’t so bad.” Daryl shrugs, enjoying the sound of the rain pounding on the walls and the feeling of having more than just shelter, but a home from the rest of the world. “World needed a little rain, the farm’ll be better for it too. We’ll be fine for the winter, just got to be a little more careful with our supplies is all. Once I get the hutches full of rabbits we’ll be sitting pretty.” And if their numbers were going to keep rising then him hunting alone wasn’t going to be enough before long.

Shane moves closer, sitting on the bed beside him and bundling them both up even more with the blankets. “I’ll help you out with them tomorrow and get the cages all fixed up.” His partner tells him with a yawn, stretching a little and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Daryl leans into the warmth automatically, enjoying the press of Shane against his side and the feel of his clothing on his body. “For now though looks like we’ll have to entertain ourselves.” And there’s that grin, the one he knows so well as Shane moves to press closer to him.

“Everyone is in the cellblock and you ain’t exactly quiet dumbass.” Daryl tells him, not moving away from the touch or the kiss pressed to his lips. They’re bundled up beneath layers of blankets, pressed against each other easily and grinning like children at a sleepover as the storm rages outside.

Shane chuckles against his lips, pulling back enough to look offended, pressing a hand to his chest and fluttering his eyelashes. “Why Mr Dixon you have such a filthy mind. I was talking about you teaching me how to knit again.” He tells him, even as his other hand is walking fingers up the inside of Daryl’s thigh.

“Bullshit you were.” Daryl growls out, shifting to straddle his partner’s leg, moving to kiss beneath his chin and drag his teeth over Shane’s skin. “I know you too well.” He mutters, a shivers running through his body as Shane’s hand slip up beneath his clothing to keep him in place.

Beneath him Shane moves, letting his body slip down the wall until they’re both sprawled out on the bunk, tangled in the blankets and grinning to each other like idiots. “Well you have to admit, it would warm you up and you know I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Shane purrs to him, fingers stroking over his skin, moving to nuzzle into his neck and Daryl can’t help but let out a small huff of a laugh as Shane snatch the blankets and yanks them over their heads. “There, now no one will ever know.”

It’s pathetic, there’s a storm raging outside, the rest of the group are separated from them by a few layers of fabric and they’re hiding beneath the covers like a couple of children. But Daryl doesn’t quite have the heart to refuse when Shane begins kissing over his neck, tugging him close enough to share body heat and make sure he was warmed up properly.


End file.
